The Servant-ONE SHOT!
by chachingmel123
Summary: Drew Milton died at the rip old age of 35 and suddenly found himself being reborn into a family that had a reputation for being butlers to a certain German family but there is more to his family than meets the eye. What is it and what has it got to do with the Hizuri's?. Up for Adoption!


I'm doing this on my phone so apologies for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

Here's a one shot.

Edit: 13/08/2016: I finally have the time to redo this chapter.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

P.s. I've got a Tokyo Ghoul one shot as well.

Drew Milton died at the ripe old age of 35.

He wasn't surprised to be hit by a car.

His life was average so he wasn't really shocked, when he died.

But he was shocked to find himself reduced to a baby with a voice from above, singing to him in what sounded like German.

Until that moment he wasn't really a strong believer in Reincarnation, after all, wouldn't that mean someone up there, decided who he would be and screw with his own life like he was a toy?

But how do you explain the situation he was in?

But, instead of throwing a fit, and going into full blown panic mode, Drew had been through a lot in his life so he couldn't muster up the strength in him to go bat crazy, it was better to just go with the flow and accept his death.

Leave his past behind him and hope he was born into a wealthy rich family, that were so rich that he wouldn't have to work a day in his life.

Once his eyes were good enough to see his surrounding, he took in as much information, absorbing it all like a sponge.

Only to come to one conclusion and he didn't like it.

His apparent mother, who was called Rachael.

She was a servant.

Yes, a servant.

The kind of servant, you see in those giant houses.

At first, Drew had thought he had been born into slavery, something about a huge debt or something but it turned out, the Milvo's, which was the family he was born into, did have a debt but it had long been paid back.

So was the family still nothing but servants?

The answer, was the family had grown so used to being nothing but a mere servant based family that they never actually thought about what they would do once they were free.

How were you supposed to suddenly start living for yourself, when all you ever known was how to serve, another person?

The Milvo's, had no choice but to remain a servant family to the Ulrich's, a rich and high class family in Germany, since it was everything they had ever known and they feared what would happen to them if they ever left.

Time passed and instead of feeling shame for their status, they began to take pride in being the one's to serve the young mistresses or masters that came along, to be released for their duty was a Milvo's worst nightmare.

To them it meant that their very existence had being denied, Drew was shocked to hear about those that faced such a fate, they usually ended up taking their own lives.

His mother had named him Gasha Milvo, it had taken him a while to pick up on the fact that his mother kept on calling him "Gasha" and that he was born with blond hair and hazel eyes.

Yes, you heard it right.

He looked like the baby version of a certain fictional character who recently turned very real.

It wasn't until he finally got his hands on a T.V, did he discover that a bunch of fiction people were very much alive and looking extremely young.

At first, he thought that he had gotten his hair and eye colour from his father side but it turns out that his father was just another servant working for another house, he was conceived because of love, he was conceived so that the Milvo line didn't die out.

What a nice thing to find out on your first birthday.

Are you amused?

He wasn't either.

He spent the first two years of his new life, being carried around by his mother, while she attended to the current master of the Ulrich family, he didn't want to be a bother because he know, looking after a child and attending to someone would really taking a toll on the woman, so he tried everything he could, to not add to her problems.

By the age of two, the Ulrich family had finally given birth to a baby girl, his new mistress and he went immediately into training on how to be a butler to his soon to be mistress.

It was the hardest thing he had ever done.

He had to learn to stand a certain way, dance to music that would soon have him snoozing and slobbering over whatever poor thing that he happened to be lying on top off, learning how to cook, learning proper speech and even learn how to sew. And that wasn't even half it, thankfully his mother and some other servants, were more than happy to train him to serve.

He swore, all that training wasn't to be a butler, but to become a real life Mr perfect with all of languages and maths being crammed into his head at once.

By the age of seven, he finally met his mistress face to face, she was a small and petit little girl who had ginger hair and dark brown eyes and she was current hiding behind Lord Ulrich leg, she looked back shyly at him in a pink dress while he was dressed in a suit.

He couldn't help but think, that if the girl was anything like her mother, then she would grow up to be quite a looker one day.

At eight, he looked like a mixture of a child Koun mixed with some French guy.

He didn't know if he could be a relative of the popular and rich, Hizuri family but he would have to wait until puberty hit before he could have some proper suspicions, he was too young right now.

The little girl's, his mistress name was Elizabeth Ulrich and she had just turned five years old, he greeted her like how he was taught and saw the pride in his mother eyes, the poor girl looked flustered because of his greeting and looked to her father for help who just chuckled.

They were than left alone with each other to get to know each other, his new mistress tried very hard not to stare at his blond hair as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

He supposed it made sense, there was no one here who had hair, his shade was so bright that even his own mother didn't have such eyes/

However, he answered all her questions truthful no matter how annoying they were.

After being introduced to each other.

His mother gave him a goodbye kiss, because this was where they parted way, he will be living in the main house from now on and would only see her on rear occasions.

His first night in such a big house, felt so lonely without his mother beside him but that quickly changed after the second night when Elizabeth had somehow managed to find his bedroom in the middle of the night, the little girl asked if she could sleep with him because she had a nightmare and she didn't want to wake her parents up.

While he thought.

Did he really make such an impression on her?

Unable to refuse, the five-year-old happily jumped into his bed and slept next to him, he did nothing when she reached out for the nearest warmest thing in her sleep, which just happened to be him and buried herself into his chest.

A year had passed before Elizabeth was deemed ready enough to go to school with him trailing behind her.

The school was fancy but it already had experience with who his family was and know he had to be in the same class as his mistress even if he was two years older than her.

To balance out his age, they gave him the work he should be getting for his age while he glued himself to Elizabeth side for kindergarten and throughout middle school, no matter how bratty Elizabeth became after she got friends.

And then a miracle happened.

He became a High School Student, a time were little and skinny boys become men.

It wasn't long before he grew up like crazy and his heritage came out, he became quite a heartthrob amongst the females around him. Elizabeth, could no longer taunt him on how short he was, compared to her and she had to look up just to talk to him.

However, he kept on receiving love letters which really confessed him, even though it was common knowledge that he was a butler, a person you shouldn't even look twice at, he was turning heads.

At the mere age of 16, he looked like a cross between a much younger version of Kuu Hizuri and bits of his own parents.

He wanted answers and he clearly wasn't going to get it from either of his parents.

So he decided to search the family tree and any old photograph or paintings, that could explain this mysterious occurrence because he clearly wasn't getting most of his genes from his parents.

And then he found it.

The picture that had long been buried in history.

He was shocked to find an almost exact copy of himself in an old photograph, but it wasn't him.

It was his ancestor, except the man didn't have blond hair but black hair and chocolate brown eyes instead but that wasn't what made him stare, what made him stare was the man next to his ancestor, it was a much different version of Kuu Hizuri, you could tell by their faces and the way that they stood next to each other, that they were siblings, but even though it was merely a photograph, he couldn't help but notice the tension between them, like they weren't on good terms.

The next photo was with the same man taken years later, his ancestor had clearly aged and was smiling next to a woman, Gasha assumed this his wife, in her arms was brown haired new-born but no Kuu Hizuri in sight.

He wondered if his mother was aware of the family possible connection with the family that was living a very different life to their own, even if this was brought up, the family were probably too busy to come to a place like Germany to meet a family who just had a photo that could have been forged, after all photos can be faked easily these days.

His mother most likely know, about the photograph but couldn't act, after all how could she just show in America, unannounced? She would be thrown out before she could get even five feet from the family, there was also the matter of where to get the money to go America in the first place?

And how would she get permission from her Master to go, plus, she couldn't just up and leave her only son without a word.

And what if she does manage to make the trip, how will she convince them to take a blood test with a random stranger in rags, what if it turns out, there really was no relationship between the Milvo's and Hizuri's?

There were too many problems and bad outcomes in trying to act.

Her best bet was to show him to the family and hope they were interested enough to try and do it.

It was best to shut up and try to get on with her life and not think about the what 'if's' and take any opportunity that presents itself to her.

Years past and Gasha, was now a healthy 18-year-old while his mistress was sixteen.

One morning he was just about to pour some freshly made juice, just how his mistress liked it when Lord Ulrich along with his wife appeared in the doorway, the man looked like he had fought tooth and nail for something but lost if that smug look on his wife face was anything to go by.

The man announced that Elizabeth would be coming to Japan to attend a birthday party hosted by a good friend of his, of course he was dragged along too, he just barely had time to inform his mother and exchange a quick hug before getting on the plane to Japan.

11 hours later he was in front a man with a giant spoon in his hand, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

He had never been stared at like this before because he lived in Germany and the Hizuri weren't well know but Japan…

The man stares were understandable.

Elizabeth insisted that he should come to the party with her even though he was just a servant and got her way by giving her dad the poppy dog eyes.

The man caved in so easily and got him in by making his work as one of the kitchen staff, after all it won't be proper to have one of your servant to accompany you to such an exclusive party.

Which landed him in this situation with the head chef.

The man stared at him for a good two minutes before finally pulling himself together and appointing him to a station, that was in charge of making a country based dish, you could tell the man was expecting him to make a dish from hell, like *cough* Koun Hizuri *cough*.

Gasha put on his hat and apron and went to work on a dish that he often made in Germany.

The man himself was looking shocked when he actually seemed to know what he was doing and moved around his workspace like a professional, performing complicated hand movements and cooking three things at once.

He had so much practice that he was told that he was a miracle worker in the kitchen.

The scent of the perfected blend of spices, spread on a medium rear steak dipped in it's own fat, had attracted many of staff members to his spot and the head chef sported a look of pure relief on his face, he even started taking note while Gasha placed his dish onto the long table in a presentable fashion while it was wheel out.

The head chef was later shocked that more than half of the dishes requested from the German butler.

Gasha found his hands full in no time, the teen was soon humming a simple tune while he continued to clear one dish after another.

While he had a sneaky suspicion that most of the orders, came from a certain man with a bottomless stomach in the room beyond those doors, he ignored the sound of music and people chatting through the walls.

Than it was time to wish the birthday girl a happy birthday and bring out the cake, the whole kitchen Staff had to come out and sing like everybody else much to his displeasure/

He know, his looks would immediately attract attention and re-arranged his hair over his eyes, covering most of his face from view, if he wore some glasses, he could pull of the nerdy look but instead he stood for a long, painful two minutes, quietly singing happy birthday just like everyone else to a blushing 16 year old Maria Takarada, while feeling a few eyes on him due to how young he was compared to the rest and the posture he had that you wouldn't find in most teenagers who tended to slouch.

The song couldn't be over faster and he was ready heading back to the kitchen, trying to look as natural as possible while doing it.

It was than he remembered the gift he was supposed to give to Maria, his mistress had picked it out herself to be kind.

He felt ashamed, he was a Milvo so why was he so afraid to show his face?

He wondered how his mother would look at him now, if she know what he was doing.

He maybe a servant but he was proud, he got out a small box from his coat and tied his hair up and brushed the hair out of his eyes, exposing his face to the whole world, before going back into the hall keeping his work clothes on and ignoring the silence as people began to notice him and freeze in shock.

Lory was one of the first to notice that the hall was slowly getting quieter and turned around and pretty much dropped his cigarette because of the person that had entered the room.

Gasha passed the stunned Hizuri's who had turned around to see what everyone else was staring at and everyone else who held importance and stopped in front of a very stunned looking Maria Takarada and bowed, not the bow of a celebrity or anyone who even held the slightest bit of importance but the bow of a servant.

It was much too humble of a bow for someone who, not only looked like he could pass as the youngest Hizuri but also could be someone who could have easily became a guest in a certain LME president guest list.

Lory and everyone was pretty much shocked at not only the young man's appearance but the bow.

The bow spoke volumes about the young man upbringing.

"Maria Takarada on behalf of the Ulrich family, please accept this gift" Gasha said, he didn't close off from the attention he got.

Maria was too stunned to say anything, here was a guy who looked like the second coming of Koun, in a kitchen uniform, bowing to her like she was of a higher social class than he was and she just barely managed to take the present.

Gasha got up with pride in his stance before bowing again in thanks before turning his back towards her, where he then proceeded to walk passed the stunned group of rich men and women before joining his mistress and Lord who were waiting in a limo.

"Did you give her the present?" Elizabeth asked, her father was on the phone and speaking in German.

" Yes, mistress" Gasha replied, with emotionless eyes, he was a butler and shouldn't show anything too emotional, emotions get in the way of his duty, that was he taught ever since he was a child.

And Elizabeth wished that he was more emotional, she had never seen him show anything other than love and adoration for her, she had never seen him get mad or even show sadness.

She didn't think he know what those emotions were.

A butler who had control over his emotions and a butler who was completely emotionless were two different things.

Meanwhile inside the building a certain family was just slowly coming to terms with what they just saw.

Lory whipped out his phone and dialled a certain number like a madman.

He had to find out who that guy was no matter what.

And scene!

Again this is just a one-shot. This is up for adoption. Review!


End file.
